


Want

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, kink:watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't sure this is what the photographer meant when she said horseplay, but Lance does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

He isn't sure this is what the photographer meant when she said horseplay, but Lance does it anyway. Grasping Joey's wrists, he pulls them to the side, and spits a stream of cool water at Joey's face. Before Joey even opens his eyes, Lance is stepping forward, forcing Joey against the fence surrounding the shower.

The photographer is urging them on, asking for more, but he ignores her, because Joey is hard against his hip. He presses forward, just a little bit, to really feel it and hears Joey's soft moan. This is new – the heat and the wanting and the sizzle when they touch. They've been friends for years, but lovers for only a few months.

"Lance...please, stop! Please?"

"Joey?" He abruptly drops Joey's hands and backs away, blushing. "I'm, uh. I'm going to...." Shit. He can't go anywhere; they're in the middle of something, and he has to stay, even though all he wants to do right now is crawl away and die of embarrassment.

He jumps when Joey reaches out and snags his hand, pulling him under the water. The water cools his heated skin and makes it easier to think, but he still can't look at Joey.

"Lance - I just - this isn't the time for this. Can we talk later? Please?"

As Joey's voice drops to a low whisper, Lance nods and forces himself to look up into Joey's eyes, expecting to see...well, what he expects to see is Joey, pissed off. Instead he sees wanting and is that shame? Joey only meets his eyes for a second before he looks away; that scares Lance a bit, to see Joey trying to hide something from him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. We will talk later, Joe." With that, Lance steps away from Joey, grabbing a towel and wiping it across his wetsuit and hair.

@ @ @

He waits until Joey is relaxed – blowjob, does it every time – to bring up what happened earlier. He figures Joey is less likely to deflect if he's just lost a few brain cells through orgasm. He's right.

"So, wanna tell me what's what?"

"Huh?"

"Today. What was that about? I mean, it's great that you're so into me," Lance blushed, "but, um. Yeah."

"I. Uh...that was. Hot. What you did."

Lance frowns, confused. "You're gonna have to clue me in here, Joe. What was hot? When I grabbed your hands? Tried to rub myself off on you? What?"

Joey shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. He does blush, though, and tries to turn away from Lance, but Lance grasps Joey's chin, and forces him to meet his eyes.

"Joey?"

"When you, um, were spitting water on me. It was really...it was like. Um, have you ever. Pissed on someone?"

Lance is a bit freaked out – because that's just plain kinky - and it must show on his face, because Joey immediately mumbles, "Never mind," and rolls out of bed, pulling on his clothes as quickly as he can.

"Joey?" Lance hates how uncertain his voice is, hates that Joey won't look at him. "Is that - is that something you want to try?"

By now, Joey is at the door, and he speaks without turning. "I have. Kelly and me. We. You know what? Forget it, okay?" He leaves the room without looking back at Lance.

@ @ @

Joey doesn't come to him for the rest of the week, won't even speak to him outside of practice and interviews, so Lance spends a lot of time thinking – about Joey, and sex, and wanting – and about giving people what they need. He thinks back to that day a few months ago when Joey pushed him against the wall, and tried to suck his brains out through his dick. Until that moment, he'd had no idea Joey was even into boys, let alone him. He's pretty sure Joey has never had any doubts at all about how Lance felt – he'd told them he was gay right away, figuring they deserved to know. What Lance didn't say out loud was that he thought he was gay because he was lusting after one of them. He thinks Joey figured it out, a few weeks after that, though, and he knows JC and Chris figured it out around the same time. As far as he can tell, Justin still hasn't clued in.

It took Joey a long time to do anything; Lance isn't sure why – he thinks maybe Kelly was part of it – she and Joe were together before the group, and something like that wasn't something Joe could just walk away from. Lance doesn't think he would want a Joey who could do that.

When Joey finally did make a move, he'd jumped right in, wanting to try everything right away, not letting Lance do anything he wasn't willing to try himself. And...Lance had discovered that when he let Joey take the lead, the results were usually spectacular.

So. The question is, should he follow Joey here, too?

If he's being honest with himself, the answer is yes. He still feels a slight twinge of uneasiness when he thinks about it, but he wants to make Joey feel good, and if this is something that will do that, well.... He tries not to think about the fact that it turns him on when he thinks about how hard Joey was that day in the shower. Knowing what he knows now, it seems deliciously dirty, and...yeah. He wants it.

He has no idea how to do this – no frame of reference, since gay doesn't always equal kinky – and he wants to do it right. He and Joey haven't yet told the others; he can't ask JC, the kinkiest person he knows, even if he thought he had the guts to do it. So he does the next best thing – he looks for info on the 'Net.

@ @ @

After five days of Joey avoiding him, Lance decides to take matters into his own hands. When they get their room assignments for the night, Lance bribes Chris into trading with him; it's pretty easy to do, since it's Lance's turn for the single. Chris smiles, and punches him in the arm, and tells him it's about 'fucking time he decided to talk to Joey because, yes, he's been a bitch the last few days, and it sucks when you two fight.'

Lance just nods - shit, they know - and smiles to cover his mini-freakout. He only hopes Joey is as agreeable to the change as Chris is.

Lance is already in the room when Joey comes in; Joey stops in the doorway, and starts to back away when he sees Lance unpacking, but Lance hears him bang into the doorframe and turns.

"Hey."

"Um, I thought you were solo tonight?"

"Yeah – I was. But I. I wanted to talk to you, and you keep running away from me. I figured this way, you'd have to talk to me." Lance flushes a bit as he says that last part – he's new to this relationship thing, and he thinks tricking someone into talking is maybe not the best way to go.

"I. Can we not do this? I know you think I'm a pervert. I can't say that I'm surprised. Kelly – she didn't like it. She, um. We broke up – that first time? Right before we left for Germany? And yeah. I don't want a repeat, so I just. I can't do this."

Lance crosses the room to where Joey is standing, not sure of what to do – he wants to touch Joey, wants to kiss him, hold him, love him. He settles for grasping Joey's hand and pulling him to the nearest bed. He pushes Joey to sit on it with him, still holding his hand. "Joe - I think. Kinky, it's kinky. But I don't think you're a pervert. Is that what Kelly...when you asked her?"

Joey looks at their clasped hands a long time before he speaks. When he does, he keeps his head down, focusing on their entwined fingers. "No. She – she went along with it. I thought she liked it, until the next time we had a fight. She – I. We were. Shit. We were both mad, and I said something I shouldn't have, and the next thing I know, she's screaming at me. Telling me that I'm a pervert and sick and that she should have known that someone who would—"

It's hard to see Joey this upset; Lance presses his fingers to Joey's mouth to stop the flow of words. "I could never say anything so hateful to you." When Joey's head stays down, Lance slides to his knees in front of him, and angles his head so he can see Joey's eyes. "I love you – all of you. This isn't going to change that."

It's silent in the room for a long time. Lance is stroking his thumb over Joey's knuckles, trying to reassure him through touch, like he's trying to put everything he's feeling into his eyes, so Joey can see that he's not going to do what Kelly did.

Joey finally sighs, and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've talked to you, instead of assuming you were freaked out."

Laughing, Lance squeezes his hand, and says, "Well, duh." He leans up to kiss Joey then, softly at first, then harder and deeper when Joey threads shaking hands into his hair and pulls him closer.

@ @ @

They don't talk about doing it that evening, or even the next, but Lance wants to, wants to give this to Joey, so he asks him about it.

Again, he waits until Joey is relaxed. Hot shower, after a show, and Lance gently soaps Joey's back. As the water sluices away the bubbles, he presses open-mouthed kisses to the clean skin, working across Joey's shoulders, lifting his left arm and continuing to kiss, over the soft skin underneath, around to his nipple. He stops there, sucking until Joey is gasping for breath. He pulls away with a last scrape of teeth, smiling smugly when he sees the look on Joey's face.

"Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to do it."

Joey's eyes drift open; he looks confused for a minute, then shakes his head. "No. I. You don't want to."

Lance carefully presses his groin into Joey; he's partially hard – he wants this, is turned on just thinking about it, but he's worried he won't be able to piss if he's too hard. "I do. I just – I did some reading, and it. One of the things the site said was how important it is to know what's okay before you start, so I need you to tell me what you want."

He flushes a deep red and shakes his head 'no,' but Lance notices Joey's dick gets a bit harder. "I just want you to feel good. Tell me. Please?"

Joey's face flushes even more as he kisses Lance, and drops to his knees. He nuzzles against Lance's cock a bit, and says, "On my chest. I wanna suck you after. Make you come."

Lance feels his dick harden a bit more - fuck that's hot - and he reaches down, tugs a bit at his balls, hoping the pain will take the edge off his arousal. "That's...um, is that all I do?"

"Just. Yeah. Please...." Joey's voice is husky, and his breath is coming in short pants. His hand is between his legs, working his shaft, stroking in time with his words, and Lance thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful. He decides he has to do it now, before he gets too hard from watching Joey, so he grabs his dick and starts, aiming for Joey's pecs.

Joey gasps when the stream makes contact with his skin; he strokes himself harder, faster, stiffening as he comes, nearly screaming as he arches into it.

Lance finishes pissing as Joey finishes coming. He feels weak in the knees – he hasn't come, isn't even really hard, but watching Joey is...intense, and he's shaking.

Joey is shaking too; his head is resting against Lance's hip, his breath hot as it gusts over Lance's groin. He takes a deep breath and pushes Lance against the wall of the shower as he fits his mouth over the head of Lance's cock, and slides over the length of it, not stopping until he has all of it in, snug against the back of his throat.

Lance gasps; he's instantly hard – harder than he's been all night – and he instinctively rocks into the tightness of Joey's hollowed cheeks. He scrabbles for a handhold, fingers sliding over the slick tiles. Joey releases his hips, and pulls one hand to his head, pushing the other upwards. Lance catches on, and grasps the towel bar above his head. Joey pulls back, sucks him in, pulls back, and Lance catches the rhythm of it – this is familiar, and his body knows what to do with this, so he moves his hips, fucks Joey's mouth, hand fisted in Joey's hair.

Joey is humming, throat working against his cock and before Lance even realizes it's happening, he's coming. Joey swallows, suckling as Lance softens. When Lance gently pushes him off, Joey pulls him down and into his lap, shifting so they're in the water. They sit on the floor of the shower for a long time, kissing and touching, not speaking.

When the water finally begins to cool, Lance pulls Joey to his feet, and out of the shower. They towel each other off, still kissing, still touching. When Lance turns to lead Joey to their bed, Joey pulls him back and kisses him again. When they separate, Joey looks dazed. Lance wonders if he looks the same way; when Joey whispers, "I love you," he doesn't have to wonder. He knows he does.

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand and one thanks go to Kim and Gale for the beta - this is the really first kinky story I ever wrote, and they were both so helpful; any mistakes left over are mine. (written in September of 2002)


End file.
